Monkey D. Luffy
| jva=Mayumi Tanaka; Urara Takano(OVA)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Monkey D. Luffy is a pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, which are sometimes referred to as the "Luffy Pirates". Appearance Luffy is renowned for wearing his trademark Straw Hat (from which he gets his nickname 'Straw Hat Luffy') which was given to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain Red-Haired Shanks. His outfit somewhat mimics Shanks' own outfit in that he wears short trousers (although his are much shorter then Shanks') and sandals. Luffy also wears a red vest and has a scar underneath his left eye and short black hair. Luffy, for some reason, has the same outfit over most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like Drum Island or Arabasta), but will switch back to his trademark vest and shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Eiichiro Oda has mentioned that Luffy mostly resembles a monkey (he sometimes even makes a monkey face) SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp? . According to Oda, Luffy is represented by the color red, and smells like meat. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors do you use for each the crew? What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like? Personality At first glance, Luffy does not appear to be very intelligent. Although Luffy is a fairly lightheaded character, he has a strong sense of determination and commitment and will do anything to stand up for his friends and comrades. Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, and can be confused by things such as the concept that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal. As a person with the initial letter D, Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing of death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy the Clown in Loguetown Manga Chapter 99; Japanese Anime Episode 52; English Anime Episode 43. Buggy nearly executes Luffy.. Luffy seems to have an unstoppable appetite Pagenote:this characteristic is common to the Japanese archetype of the, at times simple-minded, young male hero/adventurer with a heart of gold. An example is Son Goku of Dragon Ball. which is another common "D" trait, as well as a strong belief in dreams. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or until the point that they are almost near death, which results in some of the villains searching for revenge, such as Buggy the Clown. Oda explains that it's not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too lightly, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams be ruined a far more fitting punishment. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.4 - Chapter 30, Fan question: Why doesn't Luffy kill his enemies? Relationships Because he is the captain and recruited all the crew mates, Luffy is on good terms with everyone on the ship. Luffy also has the rare ability to cheer up just about anyone with his idiotic antics, even pulling a smile every now and then from the serious Zoro and Robin. Usopp and Chopper, as the youngest of the crew, often join him in singing and fooling around. Nami often scolds Luffy's airheaded-ness, but he never gets angry at her, even when she manipulates him. He adores Sanji's cooking, especially meat, and drops anything he's doing for a meal. He likes to make fun of other's imperfections and character traits, such as Zoro's bad sense of direction (though he is rarely better). Luffy also likes to comically imitate his crew members, and sometimes even himself. While he shares a strong bound with his brother, he is completely afraid of his grandfather Garp. This is due to the extreme training Luffy was put through in his younger years in his bid to make Luffy a Marine. Luffy shares a strong relationship with Shanks, the pirate who save his life ten years ago at his hometown and looks up to him as his role model of an ideal pirate. Shanks and his crew are the ones Luffy proclaimed he would beat as they were leaving Luffy's hometown. Luffy will often defend his friend when others insult him and was relieved to hear from his grandfather that Shanks and his crew were okay. Part of Luffy's dream is to return the hat Shanks gave him when he becomes a great pirate. Abilities and Powers Luffy has gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy's body becomes like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch long distances. Having trained hard for ten years, Luffy is able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His strength is probably not an effect of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, as he does not display unusual strength in his battle with Higuma the Bear. Luffy uses his stretching power in ingenious ways. He is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity and hit enemies with devastating impact. His rubber body is also virtually immune to blunt objects such as bullets (in One Piece, bullets are still round pellets), punches and electricity, either reflecting off his body harmlessly or being absorbed into him. It's even become a running gag that people find out the hard way Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce right back. However, he is still very susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives. He can not only use his ability to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but he can also use it to restrain and even control foes like puppets. Like all Devil Fruit users, Luffy cannot swim (although he could not swim even before he ate the Devil Fruit). Even though blunt objects do no damage to him, sharp blades or points can harm him, as well as nonphysical attacks like flames, explosions, and freezing. Forms Go here for information on Luffy's forms Attacks Devil Fruit Powers Luffy's fighting style is based around his Devil Fruit powers and immense strength, and most of his attacks involve him stretching in some way. Gear Second Gear Third History Past Story after Shanks lost his arm.]] When Luffy was young he met a band of pirates led by a kindly pirate captain named Red-Haired Shanks. Luffy befriended that band of pirates and from that moment on wanted to become a pirate as well. Luffy cut himself under his eye to show that he was tough enough to join Shanks's crew, a scene that was never reproduced in the anime. During his time spent with Shanks, Luffy ate a Devil Fruit (Cursèd Fruit in the English dub) known as the Gomu Gomu no Mi (ゴムゴムの実, Gum Gum Fruit, Rubber Rubber Fruit), and unwittingly turned himself into a rubber man. After Luffy stood up to Higuma the Bear, a local mountain bandit that insulted Shanks and his crew, Luffy got caught up in a hostage situation. His captives were defeated by the Red-Haired Pirates, but the bandit leader Higuma had fled out to sea with Luffy. While out at sea, Higuma threw Luffy in the ocean, only to be attacked by a Sea King moments later while he was laughing at Luffy. Higuma was eaten, but Shanks managed to save Luffy, however the incident cost Shanks his left arm. Shortly after, Shanks set sail along with his crew, but before leaving, he and Luffy promised each other that one day Luffy would surpass Shanks and become the Pirate King. Then Shanks left Luffy his straw hat as a parting gift, telling him to return it once he surpassed him. Manga Chapter 1, Anime Episode 4. Luffy's childhood. Present Story Luffy has since worked diligently on keeping that promise and is known famously as "Monkey D. Luffy", or simply "Straw Hat Luffy". Most people don't take his goal seriously, until they see his absurd strength; although we never surely know how he got to be so strong or how he trained in the ten years of his training. Even the Marines started to take him more seriously after he defeated the villainous Marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan and several known pirates such as Captain Buggy the Clown, "Pirate Admiral" Don Krieg, and Arlong The Fish-man (Captain Kuro is left out from this because their confrontation was never publicized, and the marines believed Kuro to have been killed by Morgan 3 years ago). A 30 million belli bounty reward was placed on his head after he had beaten Arlong. This reward eventually becomes 100 million belly after he defeated Sir Crocodile when the World Government deemed him a serious threat for beating one of their Seven Warlords of the Sea. After the invasion of Enies Lobby, the government raised the bounties of the entire crew; Luffy's was raised to 300 million belly. During his voyage, Luffy has had a few meetings with the Marines, from the not-too serious looking return of Ironfist Fullbody (whom Luffy met first by the Baratie) and Captain Smoker (Captain Chaser in the English anime) of Loguetown (Roguetown in the English version), to Admiral Aokiji. Luffy has passed several islands on his way to and along The Grand Line, including Drum Island, Little Garden, Alabasta, and Skypiea. He has met many new allies, as well as making several enemies, such as Wapol, Sir Crocodile, and Eneru. After Enies Lobby Chapter 430: With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Strawhat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Chapter 431: As everyone relaxes at Water 7, Franky decides to build a ship for the crew out of the special wood called Adam Wood. However, at that point, Marines led by Garp break into Iceburg's mansion, where everyone is staying, and punches the still-asleep Luffy to wake him up. At this point, Luffy reveals that Garp is his grandfather. With the help of the rest of the Franky Family, he is holding Franky's pants hostage as a bargaining chip to get him to join his crew. Franky simply poses naked and he says "I'm still a man naked". Meanwhile, Sanji comes running with Zoro tell that Vice-Admiral Garp, has sailed on the opposite shore in attack position. Luffy then throws Franky's speedo back and tells him to sail with them. Franky then says he does want to see his dream ship. Franky then agrees to join. As of chapter 438, Luffy is trying to battle his grandfather with his new ship. At this moment Usopp tries to rejoin the crew, however Zoro had already advised Luffy not to do so until Usopp apologized. Zoro proclaims he must join under their terms not his own since there is now bad terms between him and the crew for him to rejoin. During the struggle between Garp and the Straw Hats, Usopp finally admits he wants to rejoin and that he will never question orders again, with that note, Luffy tearfully accepts him back into the crew. Current Events (Spoilers) After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky, Luffy and the rest of the crew found themselves in the pressence of a ghost ship. Wanting to explore the ship, Luffy along with Sanji and Nami climbed aboard. There they met a skeleton named Brook whose being interested Luffy. Luffy then asked Brook to join his crew which in turn the skeleton accepted.One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is introduced. Luffy then brought Brook back to Thousand Sunny to show to the rest of the crew. Over dinner, Brook explained his past and later explained that he really can't join Luffy due to his current condition of having his shadow stolen.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Luffy really wanting to have Brook as a member, promised to get Brook's shadow back no matter what. This pleased Brook so much that the skeleton decided to perform before the crew with his violin as he was a musician. Just as Brook was about to perform before an even more determined Luffy and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island to get his long awaited musician and to explore the island, Franky and Robin decided to join him also. After witnessing Franky's present to the Straw Hats, Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats decided to look for Nami, Usopp, and Chopper who had not returned. However before Luffy and the rest could go to the island, they were stopped by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore by Absalom. This thing tried to stab Luffy with one of Zoro's swords. Luckily, Franky kicked the sword away before it found it's mark. The thing later left Luffy and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Luffy and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Luffy thought of eating.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky encounter the Cerberus. Luffy decided to tame the beast seeing as it was a big dog. The creature bit Luffy and in retaliation slammed the creature to a nearby wall. After Luffy tamed the beast, Luffy and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree" while Franky caught the unicorn. Luffy then tried to get the tree to join his crew. He was fortunately stopped by Zoro and Sanji. Later as Sanji was scolding him for asking Luffy, Luffy and the rest then came across some ghosts which he tried to catch one. The ghost was unaffected and instead passed through Luffy and temporarily drained his will to go on. After Luffy and the rest who also affected by the ghosts recovered, they pressed forward. Luffy and the rest later met with some Zombies which Luffy mistook one for an old man with a big wound after he tried to shove it back into it's grave as it was climbing out. He and the rest defeated the zombies with a combo technique.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. Luffy then asked the zombies about his three friends that came by earlier. The zombies inadvertedly revealed that they attack them earlier with one of them selling out the other. For this, Luffy and the rest shoved the zombies back into their graves head first. The group then met with a real old man with a big wound who looked like a Zombie. The old man asked them to defeat Gecko Moria who had stolen his shadow. Robin then explained that Moria was a Shichibukai with a former bounty higher than Luffy. Major Battles *Luffy vs. Buggy the Clown *Luffy vs. Captain Kuro *Luffy vs. Don Krieg *Luffy vs. Arlong *Luffy vs. Laboon *Luffy vs. Zoro *Luffy, Usopp, Carue, Vivi, Nami, and Zoro vs. Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine *Luffy vs. Wapol *Luffy vs. Sir Crocodile(1) *Luffy vs. Sir Crocodile(2) *Luffy vs. Sir Crocodile(3) *Luffy vs. Bellamy the Hyena *Luffy, Usopp and Sanji vs. Satori *Luffy vs. Eneru *Luffy vs. Foxy the Silver Fox (Davy Back Fight Round 3) *Luffy vs. Admiral Aokiji *Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper vs. Franky Family *Luffy vs. Franky vs. Galley-La formen *Luffy vs. Usopp *Luffy vs. Rob Lucci (Iceburg's home) *Luffy vs. Blueno *Luffy vs. Rob Lucci (Enies Lobby) Filler Battles *Luffy vs. Erik the Whirlwind *Luffy vs. El Drago *Luffy vs. Bear King *Luffy vs. Colonel Butler *Luffy vs. Gasparde *Luffy and Zoro vs. Saga *Luffy vs. Baron Omatsuri *Luffy vs. Ratchet *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Bayan *Luffy vs. Governor *Luffy vs. Hatchan and Gedatsu Early One Piece Luffy was first featured as the main protagonist in the first pilot of One Piece Romance Dawn V.1 in the Shonen Jump specials showcasting upcoming artists, about a year and a half before One Piece began. He would remain as the main protagonist in the second release of Romance Dawn, Romance Dawn V.2 (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself) and the final version Romance Dawn V.3. Luffy's character changed throughout all three versions of Romance Dawn. Starting from Romance Dawn version 1, Luffy was much smarter than his final incarnation and while he had the power of the Devil Fruit he did not seem to have any named attacks. He claimed to be a candidate for pirate and a Peace Maine type of pirate. His background story was near enough identical to the final story released with Romance Dawn version 3, with a number of note worthy differences. The major difference being that Higuma the Bear was absent from the story in this version. Another minor difference was that Shanks' arm was bitten off by a shark instead of a Sea King. In Romance Dawn V.1 there was also a panel that featured a Luffy as captain of his own crew. This is the only time a older version of Luffy has been drawn by Oda in regards to One Piece storyline. Version 2 of Romance Dawn feature a Luffy closer to the final version then Romance Dawn version 1. He now had a named attack (though it featured a different naming scheme to the final version) and lacked the intelligence he displayed in Romance Dawn version 1, however, it is arguable that he was less intelligent than his final design overall. His story, though still featured him eating the Devil Fruit, did not feature Shanks and instead Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather. Luffy remained a Peace Maine type of pirate in this version and was still promoting himself as a candidate for a pirate while seeking to join up with a crew. In both versions, Luffy was missing the scar under his left eye. Apart from this the only difference in Luffy's overall appearance was the adaptation to suit the drawing style of each Romance Dawn. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, the most common alteration seen to Luffy is the reference to his devil the Gomu Gomu no mi as the "gum gum fruit". This is an incorrect translation of the devil fruit as "Gomu" means "rubber". Other alterations are mostly directed around the renaming of most of his attacks, most away from references to weapons such as guns (such as the Gomu Gomu no Pistol). Out of attacks, Luffy is constantly the centre of attention for the removal of blood shed in battle against foes. All of these are common censorship edits made for TV. Trivia * Monkey D. Luffy is the second character that carries the initial D., however he is the first D. to be named in the story. * In Chapter 431, Luffy gained the ability to eat and sleep...at the same time! * When lost Luffy will often say things like 'South is colder' or 'North is warmer'. This seems to be a slight reference on the argument between Shanks and Buggy over which pole was colder North of South (which Shanks correctly stated was the South Pole due to it being a mass of ice overtop ground as opposed to just a mass of ice). * Except for the Gears, Luffy's Forms (up to now) have all been him messing around hoping something will work, and just doing goofy stuff, but they have saved him each time. * Oda has stated that Luffy remains the same age (17) every year. *Luffy's favourite food is meat. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? Related Articles *Pirate King *Straw Hat Pirates *Red-Haired Shanks *Monkey D. Dragon *Monkey D. Garp *Portgas D. Ace *Will of D. References External Links *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Words in the wind, a Shanks and Luffy fan listing *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy at Wikipedia Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Rokushiki users